The present invention relates to animal traps and, more particularly, to an animal trap mat that prevents the animal from escaping an animal trap.
Current animal traps and systems try to be quicker than the animals; however, often the animals can move faster than the traps can close. In essence, many mice and rats have reflexes so quick that they move off of a trap, after it is tripped, before it can catch them.
As can be seen, there is a need for an animal trap system that prevents an animal from moving off an animal trap, thereby improving the reliability of the pre-existing animal trap.